I am not a girl
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: America and his bright ideas are always interesting. Rating is T just in case.
1. America's Idea

I totally dont own hetalia, but I love it.

* * *

There are somethings America didn't understand. Being one of the youngest nations, this didn't surprise many people, but what confused him wasn't politics, economics, or anything like that. It was England.

Ever since America was young, England had always been a weird one. As a colony, he was like a father but more like a mother; he'd cook, sew, have tea regularly and tend gardens. Even now, embroidery stayed promentent in England's activties. As America got older, he noticed England's interest in fairies, unicorns, magic and his love for a particular flying bunny. He also noticed England's ever-changing moods. He'd cry when America upset him, he'd squeal when France tried to make moves on him; on Valentine's Day, England even blushed a red that would put one of Romano's tomatoes to shame. All in all, England was very weird to America until he figured it out.

England's a girl.

That has to be it.

America got this conclusion when he was observing a few teenage girls at his house. They squealed, blushed and cried a lot, like England, and they loved fairy tales and had unicorn backpacks, again very England-like.

Now of course America knew there were a few things that conflicted with his new theory. England being a pirate, a punk rock star and calling himself a gentleman. Plus it's become apparent that England may have a liking for Seychelles, much to France's chagrin. But perhaps there was something inside England that was feminine like. This wouldn't be the first time; Prussia is still confessing for what happened between him and Hungary.

"Well, I guess I should start being more of a gentleman. No more teasing England or pissing him off. Besides I'm the Hero! And a hero is a gentleman."

Thus beginning the start of America's gentleman crusade.

* * *

**_This is the start of a great journey. LOL. If you have an idea for something America to do, share it with me. I'll do my best to write them._**


	2. Dress to Impress

Sorry for the wait, but a lot of stuff was going on. 

Thank you for your reviews and ShizukaUsami89, you were very close to what I had originally worte for the second chapter. I laughed when I read it. 

Enjoy this chapter and the third one will be out this week and remember if you have an idea, I'll do my best to write it. THANKS!

* * *

Dress to impress

A week after America's discovery, an Allies meeting was held in England's home. "Gentleman" America thought 'what better place to act polite in England's own home', so our hero dressed in his favorite blue suit and made sure his red bowtie was straight. His hair, save for Nantucket, of course, was combed to perfection. His shoes were polished and Texas sat smartly on his face. It took him forever to dress like this and the effort to stay this clean would be enormous, but it was worth it. Besides, a gentleman should never look slouchy in front of a lady or England.

America made sure to arrive on time and when France and China made it, they were in for quite a surprise.

"Uh, monsieur, you are in the wrong room. This is permantly reserved for the Allied Forces business association," France nervously said the cover name to the alleged human.

"France, it's me. America?"

"Wow, really, aru?"

"Yep, in the flesh."

"Ohonhonhon, you look spiffy. Does 'Alfred' have a date later on?"

"No, I just wanted to look nice."

"This certainly is a change, aru. You only wear suits when we have world meetings. And that's because Germany made it a rule, aru."

Next, Russia arrived, but unlike France and China, he recognized him easily.

"Ah, I see you dressed up. Tired of looking like the mangy mutt you are, da?"

"It takes one to know one."

"And you must know yourself very well."

America would have said more but England finally made it and America knew it wasn't gentleman-like to argue in front of him.

"Hello, Britain. How are you doing today?"

Said nation stopped in their tracks and blinked.

"Hello, America. I'm doing well. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to greet you properly. Here let me carry this for you."

"Um, thank you," England let America carry his suitcase and America pulled out his chair. England looked at France, who merely shrugged.

The meeting went on as England as the speaker, but this meeting was different that the rest. For once, agreements were made and plans were being planned and carried out. Even Canada had a chance to speak, all thanks to America, or rather the confusion he caused. Everybody was so stunned, they didn't have it in them to strike a rebuttal, or disagree with any going on. In the end, China went home to lie down and 'quit dreaming, aru'. Russia went home quickly too. He said that the confusing aura was heavily conflicting with his own dark aura and France thought he needed to see a doctor, while Canada was just happy to be noticed.

"So America, is something…going on with you?" England didn't want to use the word 'wrong', because it wasn't wrong, but something wasn't right either.

"Hm, not really. I feel fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Um, I'll be going home now."

"Wait! I mean, would you like to join me for tea? If you're not busy of course."

"Tea? With you? That'll be just fine."

Now England knew something was wrong. America hadn't drunk tea in more than 100 years. Why now?

But England went along with it anyway, only to leave very early because the tea room America set up was so brilliantly done, magic had to be involved. At home, England asked his fairies what was happening and they thought he was telling a story.

* * *

Later than night, America poured the tea down the drain and brewed some well-deserved coffee. After he kicked off his shoes, loosened his tie and threw his coat off, he said to himself:

"Boy everyone sure was weird today. I wonder what's wrong."

* * *

Again thanks for reading and see ya later!


	3. Dont eat like a pig

Don't eat like a pig

* * *

"Mon ami, I am as confused as you are."

"Are you sure you didn't put him under one of your froggy spells?"

"No, besides, speaking of magic it may have been you."

"Nope, I didn't do anything."

England and France were having a rare and semi-peaceful conversation on the phone and the talk amogst the Allies was America and his sudden change. The meeting was two days ago and America was still in the UK. England expected the young nation to burst through the doors of his house and demand that he play a game or watch a scary movie marathon, but no such thing happened and it made England worry slighty.

"Well, perhaps he'll turn back to normal. You know how younger nations are. We went through a few phases ourselves. I still remember your punk rock days."

"Yes, and I remember your frequent wearing of dresses, which still goes on, by the way."

"It was a tunic. Au revoir, Angleterre."

"yeah, yeah. Bye, Frog."

England walked to his living room chair and began to finish the tea he made earlier. He was still thinking about America, but he was also thinking about his very productive day. The garden was weed-free, the laundry was all done and he even had time to spend with his fairies. The day had been so peaceful that England didn't mind when the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hello, England? It's me, America.

'_Speak of the devil.'_

"Hello America and what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"I was just wondering if you'll join me for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, I know its last minute but its nothing fancy. Just a little something before I go back home tomorrow."

"Oh okay then, I accept," and yet, this was another un-America-like. He never called ahead.

"Great, I'll be there in one hour. See you then."

England hung up the phone and walked to his room. Perhaps there were overthinking things. Maybe America was genuietly acting his age, which would be a relief. England chuckled to himself, he'd been over thinking the whole thing for nothing. America's just finally matured and that's all.

England dressed in his favorite green sweater vest and some black slacks and waited in his room.

'_Finally after nearly 3 hundred years, America had stopped acting like a child'_, which is what England made himself believe until the bespectacled nation appeared with a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey England. These are for you," America handed England the flowers and proceeded to walk inside.

"Thank you America, but you didn't have to buy these for me."

"Nonsense, I knew you'd enjoy them. Plus they'd look lovely over here by your patio looking over the garden. But are you okay? You look like kinda pale. Here you sit and I will put these in some water," after America sat England down, he dashed to the lkitchen.

Indeed the colour left England's face when he saw America's presentation. His manners were impeccable and his suit would put one of Italy's fanciest to shame. England felt undressed in comparison. England would go as far to say that Americaw was reminding him of James Bond (played by Sean Connery, of course).

"Okay, your roses are all set. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but maybe I should change."

"Oh no, you look perfect. Here's your coat."

"Thank you but I could've gotten it."

America just nodded and smiled as he opened the front door to let England in first.

"I could've gotten that too."

"But youre my guest. Besides I don't mind."

Before England could explain that technically America was his guest, America had shut the door and started the car. The car ride was rather pleasant though. In stead of America dominating the radio, he let England chose anything he wanted, which was the Beatles.

"Hey America, just curious. Where are we going?"

"Oh a little restaurant nothing special."

England looked out the window and spotted a Burger King, which he considered fancier than McDonald's on many occasions. When America seemed to be slowing down and parked, England got himself out and started walking toward it.

"England! Youre going the wrong way," America caught up with England and gently turned him around so that he could see the huge restaurant nearby, "this is where we're going."

The restaurant was beautiful and almost out of place, as if it belonged to France. The trees, either dogwood or cherry blossom, were in full bloom and the petals were falling like snow. The walkway was lined with colourful flowers and lights complementing each one. England had only been here once, on opening night. It was definally a place for ultimate special occasions. Inside, America confirmed his reservation and they were seated and given menus. Since England didn't come often, he looked over the menu very carefully, but moreso at the prices than what was being served.

"Don't you dare pull out a wallet. I got everything."

England's eyebrows raised as America read England's mind, but he simply sighed and allowed it.

"Hello gentlemen, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll take a garden salad with a side of steamed vegetables," England was absolutely sure of himself on this simple fact: He knew that America was going to order the 9lb. steak with a heaping helping of mashed potatoes and extra gravy.

"I'll take…the smoked salmon with vegetables as well."

_What?_

"Amer- Alfred, you never eat this light. Are you alright?"

"You've been asking me a lot lately. Im fine, I just need to start eating healthier like you always tell me. Now, Arthur, how was your day?"

"Oh, your day was probably more exciting than mine."

"Still I'd like to know."

"Well, I tended to the garden, did some embroidery and did some laundry."

"Really? What do you grow in your garden?"

"Oh some tupils, daffodils, and apple tree and some vegetables."

"That sounds lovely."

England nodded as he studied the man before him. He was sitting still, not a fidget in sight. Eye contact firmly on England and he seemed to be listing intensl at England.

"Your food, sirs."

"Thank you," England nodded as he grabbed his napkin and was surprised to see America doing the same and as he ate, England noticed he wasn't shoving it down his throat. In the end, England had a very pleasant meal filled with meaningful conversation and brilliant table manners. Like he said, America paid for the whole meal and didn't flinch.

"Thank you very much for the meal, America. It was delightful," England and America walked up the porch to the Brit's house. It was still early, around 8 o'clock, but they called it a night.

"My pleasure, England. Good night."

America waited until England was inside and then procedded to his car. Inside the house, England was welcomed by a living room full of fairies, gnomes and every other magical being you could imagine, each one wearing a confused expression.

"If you're wondering, it was a nice meal and for once, he didn't act like a total slob. Maybe everything I taught him is sinking in."

* * *

"Man, girls eat skimy meals," America undid his tie and drove back to Burger King. After ordering 3 whoppers, 2 large fries and a shake in the drive thru, he chopped until he was full.

'_Tonight was successful, but I gotta kick it up a notch.'_

America moved on to step three of being a perfect gentleman, leaving England without a clue .


	4. Aftermath

I love the ideas Ive recieved. Thank you. Now lets see the after math of England and America's dinner.

* * *

"He took you where?!"

"To the lucky Francis."

"Its le Francis de la chance."

"The lucky Francis. Plus that is beside the point."

"Oui, that restaurant is very high class. I didn't think Canada could pull off such a regal feat such as that," England could hear the pride in France's voice as they discussed England and America's dinner over the phone. Rolling his eyes, he sighed.

"At first, it seemed like he was just being nice and thoughtful but now, I'm so confused."

"Angleterre, I have a thought about what is going on."

"Please don't tell me its puberty again. I can't go though that twice."

"You weren't there when he experienced the first."

"Oh yeah."

"Calm down. I think that maybe Amerique..."

"What, France?"

"Je pense qui Amerique amies Angleterre."

England just sat there and translated what just came from France's mouth. Although he didn't like France, he understood quite a but of french from dealing with him since birth. But he didn't want to believe it.

"France, I'm not bloody playing around with you."

"And I'm not playing. As you know I am the country de l'amore and I have seen this plenty of times. A man sets his sights on a lady, acts emmpeccably gentleman like, invites her to dinner or a play, especially a romantic one. Its called courting."

"I bloody well know what courting is, but what I want to know is why. America can't possibly feel that way about me!"

"Angleterre, I know its hard to believe and even I'm having a hard time telling you but remember I said it was a hunch, just a thought."

"I knew letting you being around America and Canada was a bad idea."

"But there's nothing wrong with Canada."

"Yet," England felt a ball of nerves form in his stomach. France couldn't have right...right? There was only one way to know for sure, "Oi, France, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Don't do anything stupid Angleterre. Just let this run its course."

But England didn't hear France's sencere warning as he suddenly bolted from the living area and to his basement. His fairies helped him as he gathered the necessary items for a very complicated and specific spell.

"Let's see, I have the base mixture in the couldron and now I just have to add the rest," the fairies became very quite as England begun, "Gold flowers for the gold spun in your hair, two blue stones like the ones you use to look in the air. a bit of blue, white and red will allow me to have a look inside your head."

In the couldron, a bright light shall owed the room and England could see America moving around his house. Tony was nudging him with his game controller, but America seemed focused on something on his computer.

"Hey Tony. Let me work."

The small alien complained and stomped around a bit, but America didn't move.

"Tony, I have to hurry. The tickets will sell out and I don't want to miss this."

Tony must have asked what were the tickets for and because England had such a limited scope, he couldn't see what was on the screen.

"Its for England."

"Huh?" both England and Tony replied.

"Yep, remember what I was talking about concerning England. Well, I think I was right. So far we have had a very nice time but England still seems distant from me, so I'm sure that this will seal the deal."

The couldron's light started to fade and England grew frantic.

"Deal? What deal?"

"You'll see Tony," America's voice grew weaker and weaker, "England is going to be-"

And it was gone. The light, the vision and America's voice. The basement was once again dark and almost eempty, except for England and his fairies. England didn't know how to feel or what to think. He had always thought of America as his brother or close friend. He hated to admit it but France may have been right.


	5. On second thought

**I saw some really nice ideas that Im going to knit into this little tale and from that idea I had to get Canada in to the mix. Thank you all very much for your reviews and ideas! **

* * *

France thought about his conversation with England and wanted to know what was going on first hand, but he knew America wouldn't be honest. So he caught a plane to his favorite nation, Canada. Canada had a really nice place. It was so calm and peaceful that he couldn't believe that it was next to the once wild America. Canada lived in a house surrounded by Maple trees, but since 'Matthew' was at work in town, they met in the park instead.

"Bonjour Matthew."

"Hello Francis," Kumajiro gave a slight nudge as his greeting, "so are you taking a vacation or on business?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your brother."

"Let me guess. He gave England a heart attack."

"Close. It's about his sudden change in personality."

"What change?"

"What do you mean? You were at the meeting. You saw how polite he was being and he didn't cause a fuss."

"Oh that. I didn't even notice. I was just happy to be able to speak. Other than that, he's still the same America. Why do you ask?"

"Well, from what I hear from Arthur, he has been acting rather weird. So far, he has invited Angleterre for tea after the meeting and just yesterday, they went to le Francis de la chance."

"You're kidding right? Alfred's already up to his neck in debt, why would he go there?"

"I am as lost as you are and with you telling me there is no difference, my head is spinning."

"Wait, you said Arthur, right? As in our Arthur Kirkland and not some other random Arthur."

"Yes I mean our Arthur. Eyebrows and all. I have a hunch that perhaps Alfred has fallen for him and he's trying to impress him."

"Fallen as in fallen in love?"

"Yes."

A smile creeped on Canada's face is he and Kumajiro doubled over in laughter. France was very confused about this.

"Matthew, I'm serious. Arthur doesn't know what to do and he may have done something stupid by now. We may be enemies but we're close."

"I'm laughing because that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"I don't get what's so funny."

Canada didn't answer but simply pointed to the park.

France didn't get his gesture, but looked anyway. After a few minutes, he noticed something. Not too far away were a group of girls. They looked to be teenagers or maybe pre-teen and each one had a unicorn backpack of a different colour and they were talking about them in a frantic manner. Then one mentioned having a new pet and she went to her mother and came back with a baby rabbit. The Aww's were instant when they saw the bunny's nose twitch. But France still didn't get it. Next he spotted a girl and her mother reading a fairy tale, as indicated when she said the words "prince charming", "princess" and "true love's kiss". A boy hiding behind them pulled the girl's hair, making her cry. This must have been her brother because the woman sat him down for a little talk.

"Andrew, what have I told you about that? You can't play too rough with your sister. You're supposed to protect her. Gentlemen don't pull a lady's hair or make her cry."

The boy looked honestly sorry and went to hug his sister and apologize. This little scenario reminded France of when America and Canada were younger. America would play rough and had amazing strength, but Canada couldn't take much. And England said something close to that.

France's last observation was an adult man on the phone.

"Hello, Mum. I'm coming over now and I have a surprise for you. Don't worry, you'll love it."

The man went on to buy some roses and, to France's guess, get his mom.

That's when it hit him. That's why Canada laughed.

"You mean-"

"Yep. He had a brilliant idea and when he explained it to me, I thought he finally lost his marbles, but I didn't think he'd actually go through with it. But we should probably tell him so that he doesn't do anything silly."

"On second thought, I think we should do nothing."

"Pour quoi?"

"We have a nervous Angleterre and a clueless Amerique. I like when this happen."

"You're evil, Francis."

* * *

**I wanted to write something from America's point of view, but I want to get back to the flustered England and let America's part fall in place. HAHA. France and Canada are gonna be on the sidelines but not for long. I have a feeling that a certain frenchman has something up his sleeves.**


	6. Globe Theater part 1

**OMG. It feels like an eternity since I updated. Hopefully, it wasnt too long though. This will be in two parts, and then on to the next phase of America's plan.**

**I dont own Shakespeare, (even though I am an english major and I have studied him a lot) and I dont own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

England woke up the next morning after his magical experiment groggy and cross, but butterflies remained in his stomach when he saw the bouquet of roses in his kitchen from America's last visit. Making some tea, he thought about France's observation and wondered if it could be true. This wouldn't be the first time nabob's had romantic attractions, but what puzzled him was why. Before now, America had never shown any signs of attraction toward England and their relationship, though rocky, was platonic.

"Maybe he has been showing signs and I just haven't been taking note of them. But I just don't feel the same, what do I do? Maybe I'll just ignore him. When he calls I won't answer and soon enough, he'll move on and things will return to normal, or close to it."

After his tea, England got dressed for work and headed to his office. He looked around to see if America decided to drop by unexpectalay but so far, he was no where in sight. Luckily, England had plently of work to do and whenever America called, he didn't have to lie about being busy and quickly hanging up. He thought it was weird that France having called back but then again they really weren't phone buddies anyway. As the week went on, England worked and worked. During lunch, at home, tea time, he steadily did his papers and ignored America's many phone calls, messages and text, especially ones that had 'I have something important to tell you' as the subject.

Finally Saturday arrived and England quickly found that he didn't have anything to ooccupy himself with. Since he work up very early, he had already washed the laundry, cleaned the house and tended to his garden. It was barely noon and England was very bored.

"Well what do I do now? I could visit Canada or see Australia and New Zealand. I haven't seen them in a while. Or maybe I'll just relax and have a nap," England walked up to his room and laid down in his bed. Perhaps a nap will take away some time.

Now America, gentleman or not, was not one to be ignored. As England was thinking about his nap, he was on a plane to the island, watching his watch.

"I have to be on time! Today is major!"

Finally in Britain, he caught a taxi to England's house and knocked quietly.

"Come on England. You've ignored me all week long. I know you're home," America said to himself.

Knocking again, it was clear that England wasn't answering. Sighing, America got the spare key from the garden gnome and unlocked the door.

"England! Are you home?"

"Hm?" England woke with a start. He didn't expect to here such a loud voice and he quietly walked out his room. Over the balconey, he saw America standing at the entrence way. He was dressed in his normal clothes and he was really loud.

"Is he back to normal?"

"England, are you home?" America walked into the kitchen and looked around while England snuck downstairs. There were no flowers or gifts in his hand and he could smell McDonald's from his jacket. Yep, normal America.

"I'm right here."

"Hey England, are you okay? You haven't answered my phone calls or texts all week."

"Yeah, I've been busy and buried in paperwork," England carefully negelaceted to say that he had actually make up paperwork half the time.

"Well its a good thing that you have the day off today. Now we can go to the play."

England's eyebrows furrowed, "what play?"

"The Shakespeare play at the Globe Theater."

"Um well, I don't know about that. I've been working all week and I might need to lie down and rest."

"OK then, I'll stay here and cook for you and we can watch a nice relaxing movie," those uncharacteristic traits of America started to return and England wondered which would be the lesser of the two evils. Alone in the house with America or being with him in public? At least in public, things could happen beyond his control, like seeing his brothers, tsunamis and invasions. Plus today was William Shakepere's birthday and it would be nice to visit the theater.

"I'll go to the play," England meekly responded.

"Yay! But am I dressed properly? I have a suit in the car."

"No you're perfect...ly dressed. No need to get too formal."

"Oh OK."

They walked to the car and England tried to beat America to the door but he failed and ended up tripping instead.

"England are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"There's no need to run," America helped England up by holding his hand. England quickly snatched it away and continued to the car. America didn't quite understand the gesture but he got inside and turned the car on.

"So America, which play are we seeing?"

"Your favorite."

"Macbeth?"

"No."

"Hamlet."

"Him...nope."

"Uh...Julius Caesar?"

"No. I don't remember those being your favorites."

England wasn't about to tell his honest favorite. In his mind, if he said it out loud, then that's what they were going watch. They neared the theater, England looked for a sign of the play they'll be watching. The overhanging signs gave no title or any characters to go by. He didn't want to ask America again but that was his only option.

"America, can I have a straight forward answer?"

"No, that'll ruin the surprise."

After they parked, America turned the tickets in and they were seated in their reserved spots. England shook a little as everyone else was seated. He couldn't wait for the curtain call. America was seating still, but he fidgeted a little with his hands like he was nervous as well, but what about, England couldn't imagine. Finally the play began with a narration.

_**Two households, both alike in diginity**_

_**In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…**_

_NOOOOOO!_

Romeo and Juliet was the last thing England wanted to see with America right now, and to make things worse, England could hear America talking.

"a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife," England didn't know America understand what Shakespere was, let alone recite part of one of his most famous plays.

America's eyes stayed on the stage, in total fixation with what was going on. Despite being nervous about watching Romeo and Juliet, he was impressed with America's appearnt interest in his culture and a bit of pride swelled in him as he continued to listen to America recite the narration.

As the play went on, America switched from watching to saying the play while England sat back and watched a play he has loved since he first saw it. He was good friends with Shakespere and read the script many times, but he was never able to recite it so well. The actors were quite expressive and Juliet was played by a lovely young girl, who reminded him of Seychelles. However, England remembered that Romeo and Juliet was a romantic play.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

England was still staring at the stage when he heard the voice. Because Romeo had a lot of lines, England memorized the tones of his voice, but this voice was different. Looking around, he squinted his eyes in the dark and meet with America's blue eyes looking over his glasses. England turned his head and nearly hurt himself.

'Was America just talking to me?'

Looking again, America was looking back at the stage.

'Okay, he wasn't. Maybe I was seeing things.'

_**Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.**_

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

England was afraid to move, but his neck felt like it was burning, so he snuck a look and America was looking at him again.

"hmm!"

"England, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom."

"You want to go now?"

"No. I'll wait till intermission. You know its rude to go during the play."

England half expected America to have a rebuttal, but he just smiled and said, "okay."

Finally, the first meeting of Romeo and Juliet ended, along with the first act of the play. Intermission began and England excused himself. England had to be imagining things because it looked like America was saying those lines to him. Then France's theory came to his head, as well as what he saw that same day. The tickets he was buying was for this and this was his big day! Walking back to his seat, England felt the butterflies making him sick.

"England, are you okay?"

"Yes, I jus-" America sprung fomr his seat and put his hand on England's forehead.

"You look a little pale, like you're shocked. Maybe I should take you back home. You did say you were working a lot this week, so maybe you should have stayed home."

"No, Im fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that this would be a nice surprise because you really like Shakespere."

America was staring to look pitiful and England knew the puppy eyes were coming next.

"I do like Shakespere and Im happy for my surprise. Thank you America."

America's smile returned and the two sat down to watch part two.

"Here England, you can use my jacket. Its really cold and hopefully, itll make you feel better."

America draped the jacket around England's shoulders and during the process, England noticed that at some point, they had been holding hands and when Ameirca's took his away, it felt cold. A thought entered England's mind of when America was younger. The little boy couldn't stand for England to go away and would just holding his hand for long periods of time. In fact, this was the first time they had spent so much time together since America's independence.

_**Now old desire doth in his death bed lie,**_

_**And young affection gapes to be his heir;**_

_**That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,**_

_**With tender Juliet match'd, in now not fair.**_

"Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, alike betwitched by the charm of looks, but his foe supposed he must complain, and she steals love's sweet bait from fearfull hooks," once again, America recited part of the opener for part two of Romeo and Juliet. England was quite amazed that he accomplished such a feat because he didn't know that America could recite anything besides comic books and superhero lines. Maybe he really was trying to court England, but the elder nation wouldn't have any of it. If that was the case, he would just have to tell him straight forward that he wasn't interested in that sort of relationship with him. But it would be very hard to disput that when he was sitting in the man's jacket.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth and find thy centre out."

"Um, America, how do you know all these lines so well?"

"Well, I knew I was buying these tickets and since it was pretty random which play they were going to do, I did a lot of reading about Shakespeare and his most famous plays."

"But you memorized a large part, which meant you knew it was going to be Romeo and Juliet, but how?"

America didn't answer England; instead he turned quickly to the stage, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art more fair than she."

England's eyes grew wide as he noticed something: not only was America saying the lines, but with such feeling and passion that it rivaled the actors.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

He was even using body language!

"England, why are you blushing?"

England didn't notice, but his heat was heating up furiously.

_Part two is going to be much longer than part one_, England thought.

* * *

**Funny thing is Romeo and Juliet is one of my least favorite plays. When I first read it, my inital thoughts were, "OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Talk about a bummer ending." Now Im not saying its not a masterpiece, it's beautiful. I just wanted them to live. But part two will justify why I still like Romeo and Juliet.**


	7. Globe Theater 2

Sorry it has taken so long to updated but sickness has never been kind to me. Finally the second part of America and England's Romeo and Juliet is here.

Please enjoy.

* * *

England, still huddled up in America's jacket, was feeling quite unwell. As the play continued, so did America's acting, which was causing England to be very nervous, but that wasn't the only thing. Despite the jacket, England started having chills and bunched up in his chair. He initially thought it was because he was embarrassed, but he got extremely tired and light-headed quickly and soon America took notice.

"England, are you okay?" England's eyes were growing heavy and red. The usual emerald-green began turning pale.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're lying. You don't have to stay for the whole play."

"Yes, we do. It would be poor manners to leave in the middle of old dear Willy's plays," England answered in a raspy voice.

America was now thoroughly convinced that England was sick. He never called William Shakespeare "Willy". Signaling one of the ushers nearby, America scooped England up in his arms and left out of the back exit. As he held him, America noticed that England was very hot and he ran faster to the car.

"Put me down right now," England briefly lost his patience and swung at America in a way that one may shoo a fly. After putting England on the ground to open the door, England turned swiftly to leave altogether, but he blacked out instead.

America was shocked, but proceeded in bringing him home. For a moment, America thought about his efforts to show England that he was capable of being a gentleman and just generally showing out, but now was very serious. England must have worked so hard this week that he got a cold. America always knew that England would get cold easily, but normally France would take care of him.

"Well, time to put this act aside for right now and see what to do," America got England out of the car and tried putting him to bed. England regained some of his senses during the ride and insisted on taking off his own clothes, but after tripping over his own pants, America had to step in. After getting him to bed, America made soup, tea and a glass of cold water. Unlike France's gourmet soups, America's chicken noodle soup was very plain, but it would do the trick. England didn't eat much, but he drunk some tea and water and went to sleep. America stayed in England's room for a while until England started snoring, then he called Canada.

"Hey bro."

"Hey America. Are you at England's house?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Today, we're having a sale for William Shakespeare's plays and poems at the bookstore because its his birthday and at Mister England's house, they celebrate as well. Plus I knew you would use this to your advantage."

"Yeah, we went to a play but then England started feeling sick. Rats, I learned that whole play for nothing."

"Which play?"

"Romeo and Juliet. I watched three versions of it, including Gnomeo and Juliet, which is very good, by the way."

"You're going to drive this to the ground, arent you?"

"Yeah and Im doing a great job! I bet England is so happy that he'll always back me up when I have a great idea!"

Canada rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, "well, where is Mister England right now?"

"He's sick."

"Sick? What did you do?"

"Nothing. He said he had been working all week long."

"Well that is true. He is the head of the Commonwealth as well as the United Kingdom, so I would imagine him being busy all the time, just like when we were kids. You should've let him stay home."

"You think he'll be upset with me?"

"No, just make sure he's comfortable and he'll be much better by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, thanks Bro."

America hung up the phone and went back to England, who wiggled himself out of bed and to the floor.

"England! What are you doing?!"

"Im going back to the theatre to finish the play. Its rude otherwise."

"But you're sick! You are not leaving this house!"

"But I want to see the rest of the play! Its my favourite," England whined. He looked really sad to not finish the play, but then America had an idea.

"Then why don't I finish it?"

England looked at America in a confused manner as he ran around the room gathering items, moving his sitting chair and creating his stage.

"Ready, England?"

"Okay, I guess."

America started the play from where they left off, complete with emotion and great skill in every role. England looked bored or confused at first, but he became interested and even smiled and cried. When America finished, England tried to stand up, but was too tired. He managed to clapped weakly, but America was honored anyway.

"I've never seen one person act out any play like that."

"Well, it was the least I could do."

"Well, thank you. I think I'll go to bed now," England shuffled a bit in his covers before going to sleep.

America walked out the room and cheered a little to himself. Showing a bit of interest and expertise in England's culture was always a way to have his attention. America should know; he has always been the expert in getting England's attention.

Although other than just showing off, America thought it was fun acting out the play and spending time with England like they used to when he was little. The smile on England's face was sincere and a rarity. Hopefully, America would continue to make England smile in the future.


	8. Invitation

Lenghty updates are bothersome, I know. But we are nearing the end of this little tale. 

By the way, I do not own Disney, Apple or Hetalia

* * *

England woke up the next morning feeling much better than the night before. His fever was nearly completely gone and he wasn't light headed, but he still felt funny. For some reason, he had a very strange dream about Romeo and Juliet. He was in the play as Juliet, and everybody else was played by America. It was quite disturbing but it was over and it left a bittersweet taste in England's mouth.

Strechting, England got up and began walking to his kitchen when he heard his hallway phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour? Hello, Angleterre. How are you feeling?"

"Im well but why do you ask?"

"I heard from Canada that you weren't well."

"Is Mister England doing okay?" a small voice came in and made England jump.

"Why hello Seychelles."

"Mister England, its nice to hear that you're okay. Please be careful next time and rest more."

"I will certainly do that, love. Thank you for being concerned about me."

"What about moi? I called and I normally take care of you."

"Yeah yeah, you too."

"Why I never."

"Well, I'm about to make breakfast, but if you wanted to come over, you're more than welcome."

"Non, no, we have already eaten, but thank you, Angleterre."

"Thank you, Mister England."

England smiled and hung up the phone. He really cared less about France calling him, but hearing Seychelles' voice lifted his spirits a bit more.

* * *

"Mister France, how come you have a scheldule of when to visit Mister England?" Seychelles eyed France's wall calendar.

"Because those are the times when he is eating something and I don't want to eat anything he cooks."

* * *

As England proceeded downstairs, he began to smell bacon, eggs, ham, buscuits and pancakes. It smelled very good, but he began to wonder where it was coming from and how he was smelling it.

In the kitchen, England found America slaving over a hot stove and food sitting a mile high at his table.

"Good morning, England. I hope you don't mind but I decided to make some breakfast for you and here's a nice cup of tea while you wait."

America carefully poured England a cup of the best brewed tea England ever had. He nearly fainted as it was made to perfection and such expertise.

"America, this is wonderful. How did you do all this?"

"Oh, well, bacon, eggs and ham are quite popular in my house, like yours and Canada is a master at making pancakes and he taught me. The tea was rather tricky but I remembered how you made it and tried it myself."

America's voice was very sincere and it made England quite bashful. The two were rather silent for the rest of breakfast, only to be broken by a sound from England's computer and America's phone.

"Hey, I got an email and it says urgent."

"Can you open it?"

"No, man sometimes these iPhones drive me nuts."

"Here let me open it on my laptop," England and America made their way to England's computer to open an email addressed to all nations (micro and all):

"It is that time again, my fellow nations, to meet with each other in a time of peace and cheerfulness. The annual Spring Ball is here and this year's theme is cards. For more further details, go to your respected tailors or contact me personally.

Monsuer Francis Bonnefoy"

"Oh great, France's spring balls. I can do without them and whats with that theme?"

"I like them. Its fun to hang around the other nations every now and then, without discussing any business."

"Yes, I see your point. Wait it looks like there's more to the email."

"P.S., this year I also wanted to have ballroom dancing to further lighten the mood."

"Ballroom dancing? That sounds nice."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially when you have a great partner in mind."

America smiled at this comment and if only England knew what he was thinking, he wouldn't have said that.

* * *

After the two finished their breakfast, they got dressed to go to Mister Pheobus' tailoring shop. Pheobus was a very special human, as he was one of the few to know about the nations.

"Why hello, it's a pleasure seeing you again, England and America. It is time for another ball?"

"Yes and this year he said something about the theme being cards."

"Yes, royal cards. There are four kingdoms and they each have a suit of a King, Queen and Jack along with the number cards and jokers. You two are in the kingdom of Spades."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," America said."

"Why not?" England asked.

"Last year's theme was literary works and I liked being Quasimodo. He was my favorite character in the Disney movie."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. If you remembered, I was Esmerelda and that wasn't much fun at all."

"Still despite your dislike, I hear you still put on quite a show with your dancing," Pheobus chuckled.

"Enough," England blushed, "what are we this year?"

"America, you are the King of Spades. England, you are the Queen of Spades."

America cheered inside, while England wanted to kill France.

"Um, will England have to wear a dress again this year?"

Pheobus was about to give the biggest yes he could muster, but the poisionous green in England's eyes didn't suit him well.

"No, just let me measure you and I will make you an outfit that will rival the king."

England nodded. After he and America were measured, they bid each other good-bye at the airport.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the ball. Be careful, America."

America waved good-bye and England went home. On the way he began to wonder about the odd of them being paired as King and Queen.

"Maybe its fate," England wondered.

* * *

Yes cardeverse is making an appearance and I hope thiwants by too short. I had trouble figuring out what happened next but I know tale might be over by the end of the week, so stay tuned.


	9. Penulimate Matters

ING 9

Penultimate Matters

I dont own Hetalia or anyother real-life thing in here, except for...my laptop.

* * *

England turned left and right to see the suit in all angles. The top hat sat neatly on his head and the different mixtures of blue went very well together.

"I like it, Phoebus."

"Are you just saying that in comparison to last year?"

"No, it's very suiting and the blues are a grand touch."

"Thank you, England. A complement coming from you is certainly a treat."

England removed the outfit and neatly put in the suitcase.

"Are you excited about the ball tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm more nervous than anything else."

"Oh?"

England wasn't sure if he should tell Phoebus about America's transformation over the last few weeks, so he didn't say anything further on the matter. Wishing Phoebus good afternoon, he turned to leave the shop.

"Hello, Jerk England."

England looked and saw Sealand come into the shop.

"I bet you don't know why I'm here. I'm going to the Nations' Ball tomorrow, so that means that I have finally been recognized as the great country that I am!"

"Sealand, all nations, big and small, recognized or not, are invited to the ball."

"Oh shut up you know-it-all! Man, why America wants to dance with an oblivious klutz like you is beyond me."

"What?"

"Sealand! How many times do I have to tell you to stop running off?" Finland huffed and puffed as he ran in.

"Sorry but I got a little excited."

"And did I hear you call Mr. England an 'oblivious Klutz'? I'm sorry about."

"It's okay. I'm used to it from him," England was in a bit of a daze when Sealand mentioned America dancing with him.

"I was just saying that because it's true. England is clumsy and America has gotten a lot better with his lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yes. Since this year we're doing a ballroom style dance, many of the nations have been getting lessons from Austria and Hungary. America has been doing very well, if I remember right, but I don't remember him saying who he was dancing with, so stop spreading rumors, Sealand."

Sealand rolled his eyes and England bid them both good-byes. He began to feel very unsettled about all this. Was America preparing to dance with him? Or could he be preparing to confess his love?

* * *

Earlier that week…

America was running out of ideas. So far, he had been using Wikihow: How to be a Gentleman column and in the results section, it said that: Everyone should be impressed and absolutely amazed at your new gentlemanly self. But it didn't seem to be working on England. Maybe he wasn't doing something right, but then again, his practicing and showing off has attracted many women and gotten many complements from older men, who normally complain about younger people these days, but not his target. Canada mentioned that England was hard to please at times, but this was ridiculous. It seemed like England was even more distant than usual.

"Tony, what now? I'm running out of ideas and I don't know what to do anymore."

"What are you trying to do?" (Tony's translations are courtesy of my boyfriend, who is also alien.)

"I want England to see that I'm not childish and that I can be a gentleman, like he always taught me."

"Why now?"

"Because… Well, the way he treated me was a little different than most. Even now, he daydreams about when I was smaller. That has to mean something."

"Why not just say 'thank you'?"

"That's not enough. England has always wanted a gentleman brother…or son…whatever and that's what I'm going to be until I have convinced him and then he'll never reject another idea I have. He'll back me because he'll truly see that I'm the hero."

Tony rolled his eyes and got up. America followed him to the computer, where he pulled up a website by Austria and Hungary, offering dance lessons for the Nations' Ball.

"Hey, that's right! England and I are going to be King and Queen of Spades and the ball and then I'll go in for the kill with my awesome dance moves! Sign me up, Tony!"

Tony enrolled America for the class, still not fully understanding America's plan. Just what did he see in England that he would go through all this trouble?

* * *

_Penultimate= next to the end; meaning that the next chapter is the last. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and will come back for the conclusion._


End file.
